Why?
by Ligia Maria Araki
Summary: Uma conversa entre Hermione e Jk... Uma conversa que expõe os sentimentos de muitos H² depois da entrevista e do livro 6...


**Título: **Why

**Disclaimer: **Eu não criei os personagens e não tenho intenção de ofender a criadora dessa história

**e-mail:** da Autora: Eu estava tentando fazer as coisas da minha cabeça ter algum sentido, depois da entrevista da J.K. As coisas, claramente, não se encaixam. Eu apenas queria perguntar por quê! Pode ter acabado para Rowling, mas nunca vai acabar para mim. Eu ainda vou estar querendo saber o por quê. Eu acho que nós nunca iremos saber.

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Eu dedico essa Fic a todos os H/H que ficaram desapontados com o livro 6 e com a entrevista da Digníssima senhora JK. Eu quero dedicar essa tradução a todas aquelas pessoas que, independente do que aconteceu no livro, não vão mudar sua opinião. Porque eu não acho que os H/H sejam pessoas... "Iludidas"... Nós somos muitas pessoas, a não ser que nós tivéssemos tido um delírio coletivo! Rsrsrsrs_

* * *

A criadora desse mundo, mais conhecida como "J", encontrou Hermione sentada embaixo de uma árvore na beira do lago. A garota assistia com divertimento a lula gigante jogando algumas pedras na água.

-Hermione?- J disse gentilmente.

A garota encarou onde vinha a voz e seu sorriso desapareceu.

Jo notou isso, mas não comentou nada. Em vez disso, ela disse:

-Eu andei procurando por você. Nós precisamos continuar o novo capítulo.

-Nós não podemos ter um intervalo?-Hermione perguntou lastimando.-O livro seis acabou de sair, semana passada.

-Você nunca foi do tipo de fugir do trabalho,-J disse um pouco preocupada.-Tem alguma coisa errada?

Hermione mordeu o lábio, claramente ponderando a pergunta. Finalmente ela disse:

-Eu apenas queria ficar sozinha um pouco, se estiver tudo bem para você.

J percebeu que Hermione se recusava a olhá-la nos olhos. Sua preocupação cresceu, então, ela ajoelhou na grama ao lado da menina de 17 anos.

-Você está preocupada com o que as pessoas estão falando de você? Vai passar logo. Algumas pessoas irão não gostar de você, não importando como eu escreva você.

-É parcialmente isso, -Hermione admitiu.- Eu sei que posso ser controladora e chata as vezes, mas está sou eu. A maior parte do tempo, eu posso ignorar as pessoas as quais dizem que Harry e Rony são meus amigos porque eu ajudo eles com a lição de casa, e mantendo-os vivos, ou, aqueles que dizem que sou ridícula que tem mais atenção que merece. Eu também sei que essas coisas não são verdade.

-Mas agora...-J estimulou, quando Hermione não continuou.

Mas agora, o que eles dizem, tem um pouco de verdade!-Hermione choramingou.- Eu não sei quem eu sou mais! Eu estou ajudando pessoas trapacear, deixando me levar pêlos garotos, agindo como se Harry fosse mais um garoto irritante do que meu melhor amigo, e eu mal fiz uma pesquisa esse ano. Nem no livro do príncipe, ou novos feitiços de defesa. E eu não mencionei a A.D ou o F.A.L.E uma vez esse ano.

-Eu não acho que isso quer dizer, que você é uma pessoa diferente, -J disse pacientemente.- eu estava tentando mostrar que você pode ser uma adolescente normal. Você é mais que uma enciclopédia ambulante, Hermione. Você pode ser mais inteligente do seu ano, mas isso não significa que parou de crescer.

-Tudo bem,-Hermione falou num tom que claramente mostrava que não estava tudo bem.- Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que parar de fazer todas as coisas que eu sempre fiz, ou, dar as costas para os meus princípios. Eu estava realmente crescendo, ou regredindo?

J sorriu. Era um trabalho duro ser autora algumas vezes. Os personagens tem tendências a tomar vida própria, e seus desejos podem ir contra os seus. Hermione, em particular, constantemente batia de frente com ela. Não era surpresa, desde que, Hermione era a personificação do seu lado racional.

Ela realmente se importava com as suas criações, mas ela tinha que continuar com o que acreditava para ser exata. J era orgulhosa de ter escrito um personagem feminino tão forte, mas ela também ficava um pouco irritada com isso.

-Você é meu personagem favorito, Hermione, mas, eu não gosto que você fale comigo desse jeito.

-As vezes eu não me sinto como seu personagem favorito.-Hermione murmurou.

J decidiu deixar o comentário passar.

-Sobre o que é essa conversa, realmente? É sobre você e Harry de novo?

Hermione enrubesceu e não respondeu.

-Oh! Hermione, -J disse com simpatia.- Você e eu, sabemos que nunca foi uma poção real. Simplesmente não ia funcionar.

Hermione olhou para seus pés, e disse suavemente:

-É apenas tão difícil para mim acreditar que tudo em "Cálice de Fogo" e "Ordem da Fênix" foi um grande equívoco.

-Não era para ser fácil de localizar. É assim que as pistas falsas funcionam- J disse, tentando fazer uma pequena piada.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione nem se mexeram.

-Mas pareceu tanto esforço para um pequeno ganho. A maioria dos leitores nem sequer perceberam que você estava querendo enganá-los. E você deve ter tentado fazer isso, porque qual seria o motivo de passar tanto tempo mostrando o quanto eu e o Harry éramos bons amigos? Isso já era óbvio. Eu não entendo o que você está tentando fazer.

Sua testa franziu pensativa.

-Qual era a razão da conversa entre Harry e Victor? Por que você falou novamente disso, um ano depois, colocando Cho com ciúmes de mim? Por que você se preocupou em escrever a cena do Grope se ela não tinha nenhuma relevância para a trama? Por que você colocou tanta ênfase, no meu beijo no rosto do Harry, se ele era apenas platônico? Eu poderia entender você fazendo uma ou duas dessas coisas, como armadilha, mas TODAS elas?

-Como eu disse antes, eu estava tentando enganar os leitores...

-Bem, não funcionou! -Hermione exclamou.- Ou então funcionou muito bem. Parece que você ficou tanto tempo tentando mostrar para as pessoas um relacionamento entre Harry e Hermione, que esqueceu de colocar suporte para o casal oficial, que você tinha em mente.

-Hermione!- J disse com irritação.

Hermione a ignorou.

-Por que Harry me empurrou no Departamento de Mistérios, se era Gina que estava em perigo? Por que ele reagiu tão mal, a minha suposta morte? Por que você não colocou Harry e Gina lutando contra os Comensais da Morte? Por que você deu a Luna uma atração por Rony, e então, praticamente ignorou a existência dela no ano depois? Por que eu reagi tão estranhamente a descrição de Harry, sobre seu beijo com Cho? Por que eu interrompi o encontro dele em Hogsmade? Por que...

J teve que interromper.

-A trama pedia que você e Rony...

Hermione interrompeu novamente:

-E esse é o meu maior problema. Eu acho que não me importo realmente em ser par com Rony. Eu só queria que fizesse mais sentido. Eu teria me importado mais quando Rony se tornou um goleiro. Eu quase sempre ignorei Rony em favor de Harry. Eu fiquei mais empolgada com o presente de Harry de natal, e nunca usei o perfume que Rony me deu. Por que o Harry pelo menos, falava comigo ou tentava ver as coisas sobre o meu ponto de vista, quando ele estava bravo comigo, e Rony nem ao menos tentava? As pessoas dizem que eu e Rony brigamos como um velho casal, mas casais que ficam juntos todo esse tempo, tem que aprender como lidar com o conflito. Mas quando eu e Rony brigamos, nenhum de nós, realmente se desculpou ou tentou consertar o problema. Nós só voltamos a ser amigos em Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço, porque Rony se machucou. Em "Prisioneiro de Azkaban", Rony só esqueceu o Perebas, por causa de Hagrid e do Bicuço. Você não pode esperar um quase-desastre acontecer, toda vez que a gente brigar. E você acha que eu tenho mais auto-estima que um pinheiro, depois que Rony teve seu caso com Lilá. Você realmente acha que Rony tendo a chance de dar uns amassos numa garota, nos seus sonhos, vai fazer ele merecedor de mim? Eu teria pensado nele, me tratando com mais respeito que isso. Mais pistas falsas eu presumo?

Hermione olhava agora diretamente para o rosto de sua criadora, ansiosa, mas confusão gravada em sua face.

-Eu não quero ofender você, mas esse plano parece muito mais elaborado do que tinha que ser. Eu não posso evitar, mas me pergunto se seu subconsciente sabe mais que seu consciente, claramente, sabe.

J se achou ficando brava. Ela disse friamente.

-E a respeito de todos esses pontos, a maior parte dos meus leitores, ainda acredita que Harry e Gina iriam ficar juntos, como você e Rony.

O fogo nos olhos de Hermione apagou e ela se apoiou na árvore. E numa voz que mal podia ser ouvida, ela disse:

-E essa pode ser a mais triste e perturbante de todas as coisas.

J respirou fundo.

-Nós não vamos chegar em lugar nenhum com isso. Nunca foi minha intenção que Hermione Granger fosse um casal Harry-Hermione. Você claramente está sofrendo, então, eu vou te dar algum tempo sozinha, mas você tem que aprender a aceitar a verdade. Eu tenho certeza que, com o tempo, vai perceber que é melhor desse jeito.

J levantou e limpou suas calças, e desapareceu de vista.

Hermione olhou para o céu azul, lembrando de quando sua vida não era essa zona e ela se encheu de esperança e otimismo com o futuro.

-Ela foi embora?

Hermione concordou e viu quando Harry tirou o feitiço de desilusão de si mesmo. Ele olhou para ela compaixão em seus olhos. Sentou-se ao lado dela e ela deitou sua cabeça nos ombros dela.

Harry começou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

-Hermione, eu queria fazer você se sentir melhor, mas eu realmente não entendo.Nós estamos juntos, aqui, não estamos? Isso não é a coisa mais importante?

-Eu acho que sim, mas eu gostaria de parar de esconder nosso relacionamento. Seria legal se realmente acontecesse realmente.

-Eu acho que você deve apenas ficar satisfeita com me ter nos bastidores.-Harry respondeu com um sorriso em seus olhos.

Hermione riu.

-Oh! Para com isso.-Ela riu de novo.- Eu apenas odeio desapontar as pessoas que realmente acreditam. Eles estão sendo acusados de ver coisas que não estavam lá, mas Harry, essas coisas estavam lá. Talvez, elas interpretaram mal essas coisas, talvez tenham se enganado, mas elas não são iludidas. Elas não imaginaram tudo isso, certo?

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

-Não... eles não imaginaram.

Hermione olhou carinhosamente o namorado, seu melhor amigo, e a pessoa que conhecia-a como ela realmente era.

-Pelo menos, em algum plano de existência, o mundo faz sentido.

Ele colocou o corpo dela, próximo ao seu.

-Eu sinto muito que não possa mudar as coisas no mundo real, mas isso não significa que não podemos nos curtir aqui. Bem, talvez não aqui. Eu acho que nós precisamos de um tempo de Hogwarts.

-Onde nós vamos?-Hermione perguntou, vendo Harry tirar um Galeão do bolso.

-Em qualquer lugar que a chave do portal nos levar.

Harry e Hermione tiveram tempo de um beijo curto, antes desaparecer.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T2:** _Então... eu pedi para todos que lêem Luz e Sombra, lerem essa fic, porque aqui eu ia explicar o porque d'eu estar demorando tanto para atualizar..._

_Uma série de coisas contribuem para isso... A primeira foi, que, eu estou realmente muito, mas MUITO ferrada na facul... Até o presente momento eu tenho... 4 Dp's. Para quem não sabe o que é isso, significa que eu repeti em 4 matérias e terei que faze-las novamente... Uma delas é sociologia, e, bem... eu acho que só ela já valem por todas as outras 4 ¬.¬_

_Depois, disso, vem o fato, que o terceiro ano em História, é quando começam os estágios... E esse ano, eu só tive 2 para fazer. Um deles, eu já terminei, tive que assistir aulas numa escola qualquer, e já cumpri as minhas 20 horas/aula._

_O segundo estágio foi, alias, ainda está sendo. É no CEDAP, e eu mexo com jornais e revistas, velhas, o dia todo. E como nesse estagio eu tenho que cumpri 10 horas semanais, vocês já podem imaginar o quanto está sendo difícil... Porque, vejam bem, o estágio de assistir aulas eram 20 horas/aulas, em **QUATRO MESES**. Eu tenho q cumprir 10 horas de estágio, **POR SEMANA!**_

_E juntando com minhas obrigações na faculdade, que, como vocês devem Ter percebido, eu não ando tão em dia assim, fica complicado para mim escrever alguma coisa._

_Pensei que nas férias, eu teria algum tempo, mas eu não tive nem tempo para sequer pensar em descansar, porque eu fiz três semanas de estágio._

_Eu realmente ando com a corda no pescoço... ano que vem eu me formo e se não acabar com essas Dp's Logo, eu não vou me formar ano que vem, e se eu não me formar ano que vem, meu pai e minha mãe me matam..._

_Mas eu prometo... até o fim do ano eu publico alguma coisa, ainda mais agora que eu consegui ajuda para a parte mais difícil da fic ;)_

_Espero que vocês compreendam... E obrigada a todos que ainda não desistiram de mim! o/_


End file.
